cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Bram Stoker
Bram Stoker— aka Abraham Stoker — Appears in Claimed by Shadow Books Appears in / Mentioned In * Claimed by Shadow Introduction Bram Stoker is the manager of the Lyceum Theatre and Dracula’s human servant. Cassie encounters him on a Time Travel shift to the past in the theatre in 1889 London.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 About Species * Human vampire servant Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Time * 889 London Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Powers & Abilities * Occupation * Manager of the Lyceum Theatre Characteristics / Traits / Nature * Physical Description * tall, portly guy with dark hair and red beard Connections * Vampire Master: Dracula * Possessed by: an IncubusClaimed by Shadow, ch. 14 whose many names mean 'Dream'.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 Other Details * Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Dracula * Spirit Creature * Chavez * Incubus * Mircea Basarab * Lyceum Theatre Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 2. Claimed by Shadow Cassie in possession of Augusta and seeking Myra in the Lyceum Theatre in 1889 London, encounters Bram Stoker in a backstage room used as a dining room. He's burning himself with candle wax under vampiric compulsion. Cassie snaps him out of it—he tells her that Mircea and Dracula are dueling because Mircea wants to take him to prison before the European Senate can kill him. Dracula, his master, commanded it, for my failure to keep Lord Mircea from learning his whereabouts. She tells him to go home and et medical help. At the door, he turns, the Spirit Creature—an Incubus—he's possessed by asks her who she is that she can possess a master vampire. It wants Cassie's help in some plan of his.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Stoker staggered toward the small black sphere and yelled "Dislocator!", which effectively cleared all of the vampires out. After the explosion, he intervened before Augusta could stake Dracula by imprisoning him inside a Magical Trap. Afterward, he passed out and the incubus known as Dream—or in Cassie's words, Spirit Creature—separated himself from Stoker.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Stoker awakes screaming in pain and then runs for the door followed by Pritkin who caught him and dragged him back. Mircea Basarab carried him out.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 ➢ See Spirit Creature, Dream, Bram Stoker, and Chavez for more action. Real Life Bram Stoker Bram Stoker is the author of the novel, "Dracula". he was also the manager of the Lyceum Theatre in London for thirty years. ~ ➢ Bram Stoker - Author - Biography.com See Also * Lyceum Theatre * Incubus * Magical Objects and Weapons * Demons Book References External Links * Bram Stoker - Wikipedia * Bram Stoker - Author - Biography.com * Bram Stoker | biography - Irish writer | Britannica.com * Bram Stoker Biography - life, children, name, story, death, mother, young, book, information, born, college * Bram Stoker: A Brief Biography * Dracula, by Bram Stoker. Read it now for Free! (Homepage) * Bram Stoker | HISTORY * Bram Stoker - Biography and Works. Search Texts, Read Online. Discuss. * Bram Stoker .com * The Wild Evolution of Vampires, From Bram Stoker to Dracula Untold | WIRED * Bram Stoker: 10 facts about Dracula's author - Telegraph * Goodreads | Bram Stoker (Author of Dracula) * Bram Stoker - IMDb * (1) Bram Stoker Category:Characters Category:Characters in Past Shifts